U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,364 issued on Apr. 27, 2004 to the present inventor teaches a breaching bubble with opposed peel flaps along the breaching edge. The peel flaps are pulled back by the consumer to open a chamber and present a stored product. However, this earlier bubble is not inflated by the user. The subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,364 is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety into this disclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,556 to Farmer teaches a container with two rupturing seals for controlling the discharge of a stored liquid or fluid commodity. The commodity is contained in a large storage chamber and dispensed through a smaller, adjacent discharge chamber. Pressure applied to the commodity in the storage chamber causes an inner storage seal between the two chambers to rupture, resulting in fluid flow from the storage chamber into the discharge chamber. Continued pressure on the storage chamber fluid causes an outer discharge seal to rupture permitting the fluid to discharge from the discharge chamber into the ambient. Major consumer pressure was required to rupture both the storage seal and the discharge seal. Farmer does not provide a passage through the storage seal from the storage chamber to the discharge chamber.